vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Alatreon
Summary Alatreon is a monster capable of destroying the world. Some locals even believe that the Alatreon is a god or demon which is transformed into an Elder Dragon. Powers and Stats Tier: 5-A Name: Alatreon Origin: Monster Hunter Gender: Genderless Age: Unknown Classification: Elder Dragon, Dangerous First-Class Monster Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Ice Manipulation, Electricity Manipulation, Fire Manipulation, Statistics Reduction (Via Dragon Element), Power Nullification (Via Dragon Element), Mind Attacks, Durability Negation, Flight, Weather Manipulation, Status Effect Inducement (Can induce various blights and snowman), Air Manipulation (Should have the ability of Kushala Daora, who can manipulate wind at will), Rage Power, Sound Manipulation, Body Control (Should be able to manipulate its electric currents on the skin, granting him Invisibility like Chameleos), Smoke Manipulation, Poison Manipulation (Should be able to breathe toxic fogs like Chameleos), Acid Manipulation (Should be able to spit acid like Chameleos), Biological Manipulation (Should be able to disable vocal cords just like Chameleos), Explosion Manipulation (Should be able to utilize explosive dusts like Lunastra and Teostra), Statistics Amplification, Aura, Heat Manipulation (Should be able to utilize heat shield like Teostra), Telepathy (The user of the weapon made up by Alatreon can hear the voices of the dragon), Soul Manipulation (Should be able to steal souls like Greatsword made by it), Empathic Manipulation (The user of the weapons made by Alatreon are sometimes tempted to do monstrous deeds by the weapon), Possible Immortality (Type 2 and 7; Able to interact with life even if it's dead), Longevity, Spatial and Temporal Attacks (Its wings and horn are able to cut through space and time that destroys the world), Resistance to Extreme Heat, Fire Manipulation, Sound Manipulation, Disease Manipulation, Fire Manipulation, Ice Manipulation, Electricity Manipulation and Transmutation (Able to use its abilities even after turned into weaponry) Attack Potency: Large Planet level (As a Dangerous First-Class Monster, it should be comparable to the likes of Fatalis and far stronger than Xeno'Jiiva) Speed: FTL+ (Should logically faster than either Garuba Daora's light or Dalamadur's meteors) Lifting Strength: Likely Class T (Should be comparable to Dire Miralis, who can sink an island with its strength) Striking Strength: Large Planet Class (Able to seriously hurt Hunter with its strikes) Durability: Large Planet level (Able to take hits from G-Rank Hunter and should be comparable to Fatalis) Stamina: Endless Range: Planetary (Should be able to reach entire world, as his space-time attacks do) Standard Equipment: None Notable Intelligence: Extremely High (Has high weakness to Dragon Element) Weaknesses: Elementally unstable and unable to control its power very well. Gallery AlatreonArt.png Image00032.png Alatreon.png Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Genderless Characters Category:Monsters Category:Capcom Category:Dragons Category:Monster Hunter Category:Tier 5 Category:Ice Users Category:Electricity Users Category:Fire Users Category:Statistics Amplification Users Category:Status Effect Users Category:Statistics Reduction Users Category:Power Nullification Users Category:Mind Users Category:Durability Negation Users Category:Flight Users Category:Weather Users Category:Air Users Category:Rage Users Category:Sound Users Category:Body Control Users Category:Invisibility Users Category:Smoke Users Category:Poison Users Category:Acid Users Category:Biology Users Category:Explosion Users Category:Aura Users Category:Heat Users Category:Telepaths Category:Soul Users Category:Empathic Manipulation Users Category:Immortals